


A Storybrooke Christmas

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Magic - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Time, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Present giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Once Upon A Wedding." It is Christmas time in Storybrooke, and Emma gives her beloved husband Hook what he always desired: a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storybrooke Christmas

Emma Jones as she placed the last ornament on the tree. Standing back, she took in the perfectly decorated pine and sighed happily. It was Christmas Eve and the sky was littered with thousands of bright stars, despite that it was cold. 

It had been six blissful months since she and Killian were married, and it would be their first Christmas together. He would be arriving home soon and she wanted to surprise him. 

Emma had gotten a new white dress that Killian loved so much and he asked her repeatedly when he could see the dress on her. Smiling, Emma changed into the dress and curled her hair. Adjusting her hair one last time, she lit some vanilla scented candles and made Killian's favorite drink, chocolate iced coffee. 

He had been so important to her in Neverland and was a major asset in rescuing Henry and she knew that she would never be able to repay him. Emma also knew that he had no family to spend the holidays with, so she figured she should be the one to gift him. She had a certain gift for him, one present that he would love forever. 

Emma looked under the perfectly decorated pine tree and found brightly colored packages. All her gifts for her husband were there… all but one, and she knew he was going to love it. Now that everything was ready, Emma dimmed the lights to surprise Killian with her new dress. 

"Swan?" Killian called as he entered his house. He was surprised by the way the house looked, like it was an anniversary he didn't know about. 

"I'm right here, Killian," she called back as she emerged from warm darkness, wearing the white dress he wanted to see on her. His eyes widened when he saw his wife. She looked stunning in that dress. No wonder he loved that dress so much; it suited her on so many levels. 

Emma smiled as she pulled out a small bunch of mistletoe from behind her. Killian grinned as she held it above them and Emma leaned into him, capturing his mouth with hers passionately. 

When they pulled away, Killian was a little surprised at the intensity his wife had put into their kiss. "Are you alright, Swan?" he asked, concerned for his wife's health. 

Emma smiled like she had just received the best news of her life. "I'm alright, I'm just so happy to see you." 

They broke away and Killian placed the mistletoe on the doorway. Tonight was going to be special… he could just feel it. He and Emma had decided that they would open their gifts to each other tonight, and then the others in the morning when their families and friends arrived. 

He sank into the cushions of the couch and let out a huge breath. He hoped that Emma would like his gifts for her, and deep down he knew she would. She was very patient with him and he had no doubt she would be now. This was the first time he celebrated anything, other than with his crew back when he was Captain Hook, and somehow, this was better than partying with pirates. 

Emma put in a tape of Christmas music and retreated into the kitchen as she brought two cups of chocolate iced coffee, Killian's favorite drink. She handed him one and sat next to him, cuddling close and loving the feeling of his strong arm around her. She loved him so much and it was obvious he loved her too. 

"Killian, I have something for you." Emma said as she kissed his cheek, set her cup down and stood up. Killian watched as she went to the tree and grabbed a gift. "I had this designed just for you and I know you'll love it," she said as she handed him the black box. 

Killian smiled and handed her one as well. Emma opened her gift first and found a beautiful white swan charm on a silver chain. "Killian, it's lovely," she said as she kissed his lips. "Thank you." She held his good hand and she looked into his eyes. 

Killian smiled and opened his gift with his hook. He pulled out a pirate nutcracker that resembled him very well, with the exception of the eye patch, the parrot and the treasure chest. "This is marvelous, Emma. Thank you," he said sincerely as he moved closer to her. He then leant down to kiss her. 

The gift giving went on like that for a while until all the gifts were opened. Killian pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly, letting his good hand linger on her cheek. 

"Killian, I had to go to the doctor today. I collapsed during work," she said out of nowhere. Now was the time to reveal her final gift. Killian's eyes widened in worry. 

"What? Are you sick?" He asked, concerned for his wife's health. The last thing he wanted was his beloved wife getting sick on him. 

"I'm alright, but my doctor ran a few tests on me to make sure I wasn't sick." Emma replied, taking out a small black box from underneath the couch. "Then, he gave me some good news." She smiled as she handed Killian the box. "This is my last gift to you even though it's for the both of us." 

Using his hook, Killian opened the gift and what he found inside caused his heart to race and his face to go blank for a moment. 

He held up a shorter version of the nutcracker Emma had just given him… but there was a slight difference…

"Baby Jones," Killian read in disbelief as he read the name before the nutcracker's feet. 

Emma was smiling ear to ear as she watched his facial expressions change. That's when she decided to drop the bombshell on him. 

"I didn't go to the doctor because I was sick. Killian, I'm pregnant," she revealed happily. 

Pure joy came across Killian's face and heart. He kissed her again and his hook ran down to her stomach. 

"This is the best present I could have asked for," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "We are having a baby?" he asked when he met her eyes again. 

"We're really going to have a baby," she stated. Killian couldn't stop smiling as he held her in his arms. "I wanted to tell you first before our families arrive tomorrow." 

Killian pulled Emma to her feet along with him. He just held her as they swayed to the music, revealing in the fact he would finally have a family to truly call his own. 

Emma ran her hands through his hair and he sighed contently at her touch. "Thank you for granting me my greatest wish," she whispered into his ear. 

Killian ran his hands along her back and kissed her neck. "Thank you for loving me, Swan." 

They both kissed then, their lips barely touching. Even in the softest kisses, they could feel the love soaring in both of their bodies. Killian picked up his pregnant wife princess-style and laid her down in his arms; Killian's hand resting over their baby. 

"I love you, Killian. Merry Christmas," Emma whispered. 

"I love you too, Swan," he replied. 

The two of them slept peacefully, knowing that all they had been through had lead up to this moment… this moment of pure love that had created new life. The two had endured more than any people should have to go through in a lifetime, but they had patiently waited for the time when they could truly be happy… and Killian had finally become the man he wanted to be.


End file.
